Why did you do it?
by Emmet'sForever101
Summary: Rose was left by Dimtri when she was pregnant. What happens when she goes back to the academy for a event suporting her daughter? Things arnt as they seem. Summary sucks. THis is also my first fanfic ever, so give constructive critisim only please
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom,_

_I miss you guys so much. I hope the trips are being good. _

_Schools still standing so don't worry. O and I have to have private training to help me get better grades so don't worry about the grades either, they should come up. I know what you mean about Stan hating the name. lol Love you guys and hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Jessica Marie Hathaway_

_Ps. I will write you guys after I start my training and tell you who it is_

After I wrote the letter I locked up my room and walk the three miles to the main office to deliver it. I guess I can't complain about the walk because for one, it doesn't bother me, and for two, I deserved it. I'm a bad kid. But I don't get it. Why put the bad student the farthest away from civilization and the main office. I mean I am literally all alone there; there is no one for about a mile or two.

Once I got to Kivoria's office I went straight to the mail box and dropped it in, after I wrote down the address. Mom lives in Egypt now. She said to me that her friends hated her and told her to leave them alone, and that she loves them still so she left. She also said that Egypt was probably the safest to go because her friends would never think to go there. I don't mind though because it is Me, Shane, Haylie, and Annalee that share her attention and love.

I am the oldest of the Hathaway children. I am 12 years old and go to St. Vlads. Same One my mother went to when she was in school. I have long Black hair down to my butt, and soft, beautiful mud puddle brown eyes. I have a different dad that the triplets though. My mom always said that I was an unexpected miracle. But in reality I saw it as I was the reason she didn't get to have a fun life because you always had to raise me, instead of going out with friends. I hate my dad. He has done nothing but hurt mom. I don't even know his name. Thank god because I don't want to know either.

Shane Michael Hathaway, Oldest of the triplets. He is five years old. He has dirty blonde and baby blue eyes. He looks exactly like his father. His father's name was mike. He was a soldier and passed away two years ago. He was nothing but good to mom, so I liked him. I hope Shane gets his father's manners when he grows up.

Haylie Jayda Hathaway, The middle triplet. She looks exactly like mom. Brown hair, and brown eyes. She also has mom's attitude. It's funny, cute, and annoying at the same time. She is also five. We call her

Annalee Hope Hathaway. Cute. Little. Sweet. Quiet. She looks like me. No one knows how or why. Most people think I look like my dad cause I don't look exactly like my mom. So it is weird for us to be exactly alike. She is also very calm. I don't know why, but she likes me more than mom. She sticks to me more than anyone else. She still loves mom but she just feels unwanted sometimes I guess. She doesn't get that much attention because the others steal it.

And mom. Mom is the sweetest person you will ever know. Until u mess with one of us kids. Then she goes all crazy and protects us. She looks the same, she says. I don't know for sure .


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov

I let Hayley and Shane look at Jess' letter. Then I looked in the kitchen to see where Annalee was. She was coloring at the kitchen table. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. It was an out of area code. When I answered, it was a recorded message from Jess' school. They are having a musical/festival type thing and were letting all the parents know that they are welcomed to come. _ I don't go to a lot of her things, because we live so far away. But we all miss her so we will just make a trip up there and stay nearby for a week or two. _

Lissa pov

_I hung up the phone after the message was finished. I was going to visit Devin and Marie. They keep writing letters, and calling about sharing a dorm room with a girl. I wasn't sure whether or to let them, so I told them that next time I visited, which would have been fourth of July, I would see who she is and then decide. I went upstairs into Travis and Garett's room. Travis is my second son, he is 4 years old. Garett is a year younger. Devan and Marie were my first children. They are twelve year old twins. They go to St. Vladimir's, just like me and Christian did. I had one hour to be packed and ready to go and catch the jet that is taking all royal parents to their kids. Eddie and Mia are going to see their son, Jason._

_(A few minutes later)_

_Once I was done packing Christian and I loaded the kids in the car. After about five minutes of the kids complaining on how they didn't want to ride there in the car, we arrived at the airport. The boys loved the airport; they were so used to the people who work here that they immediately jump out of the car and give them all hugs. As our jet took off I looked out the window and couldn't help but think of Rose. What I had done to her was Wrong. I never should have done that. I have to now live with the quilt building everyday as I look at my friend's faces who miss her too. It has been 13 very long and emotional years since I last saw her._


	3. AN sorry guys

I hate to do this to you guys but I am going to put my story on hold. One I'm running out of ideas and two, im really busy right now. Thanks for all of the reviews, comments and exc. Also I noticed that I didn't put my disclamir on so…

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY THAT IS FAMILIAR. THE ACTUAL SERIES IS WRITTEN BY RICHELLE MEAD!


End file.
